


Wicked Wade of West

by an_romanoff



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, everythins is marvel and nothing hurts, we are not in Kanzas anymore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бенедикту Камбербэтчу грозила очередная БАФТА.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Wade of West

Когда Уэйд Уилсон был маленьким, ему очень хотелось кого-нибудь завести. За кем-нибудь ухаживать. Разумеется, речь шла о домашнем питомце, а не о том, о чем ты сейчас подумал, старый извращенец. Однако Уэйд был слишком маленьким, чтобы взваливать на себя такую большую ответственность, поэтому он решил подождать, пока не станет взрослым. Когда ты взрослый, можно совершать безответственные поступки, и никто тебе ничего не скажет. А если и скажет, то всегда можно послать его нахрен.  
Когда Уэйд вырос - он даже и не запомнил, как это произошло, но в деле явно были замешаны странные неопознанные вещества, а на следущее утро ему выдали водительское удостоверение - он сразу решил наверстать упущенное.  
Уэйд Уилсон завел себе рак - он не очень хорошо разбирался в зоологии, поэтому не сразу понял, что серьезно облажался. Рак оказался неудачным приобретением, почти как тот раритетный Делориан, который ему впарили в автомобильном прокате - и который на деле оказался раздолбанной Импалой. Импала оказалась старше самого Уэйда и категорически отказывалась ездить, всякий раз глохла в самый неподходящий момент, а Уэйд был молод и хорош собой, он был не готов тратить лучшие годы своей жизни и трахаться со старухами. В отличие от машины, которую Уэйд смог вернуть в прокат при помощи парочки друзей и бейсбольной биты, рак оказался куда более невыгодным: чтобы как-то скрасить положение, Уэйду пришлось приобрести себе шизофрению, сверхъестественные способности, белую и желтую таблички и арсенал оружия массового поражения. Это было весело, но чего-то все равно не хватало.  
Тогда Уэйд завел себе Паучка.  
Точнее, дело было так: Уэйд пришел к Паучку и сказал:  
\- Теперь я буду жить с тобой, Паучок.  
Питер Паркер был очень вежливым и не сказал ничего, что выходило бы за рамки приличия.  
Питер Паркер сказал:  
\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
Когда Питер Паркер был маленьким, ему очень хотелось завести собаку, но он никогда не заговаривал об этом вслух, понимая, что дяде с тетей и так приходится тяжело. О том, чтобы завести болтливого наемника и речи даже быть не могло.  
У тети Мэй, впрочем, было на этот счет совершенно другое мнение.  
Тетя Мэй хотела сдать в аренду гостевой домик, и "Уэйд Уилсон, мастер на все руки" показался ей идеальным кандидатом. Втайне она надеялась, что этот мастер на все руки когда-нибудь даже починит сарай, который Питер разрушил своими научными экспериментами.  
У вселенной, впрочем, были на этот сарай совершенно другие планы.

***

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - повторил Питер, когда Уэйд попытался спрятать в сарае средних размеров боеголовку.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что эта детка не разговаривает, - весомо ответил Уэйд, заталкивая боеголовку глубже в ящик в самом темном и дальнем углу. - Вот тогда это была бы реально плохая идея. Колоссально плохая. Знал я одну такую.  
\- Мы можем взлететь на воздух.  
\- ...или на голову может упасть кирпич. Или какая-нибудь девчонка может отказаться идти с тобой на выпускной. Или - американскую экономику может обвалить очередной финансовый кризис! Что ты на меня так смотришь? Я слежу за своими инвестициями! Да что б ты знал, я слушал лекции по экономике от лучших профессоров!  
"Сама Марго Робби в пенной ванне", - подтвердил Желтый.  
"Охуенная была лекция", - согласился Белый.  
\- Или, - Уэйд понизил голос до заговорщического шепота и сделал таинственное лицо, которое, впрочем, никто так и не увидел за маской. - Или на Нью-Йорк может обрушиться ураган.  
Питер еще раз посмотрел на боеголовку и понял - пришло время прибегнуть к тяжелой артиллерии.  
\- Тетя Мэй... - начал он, но так и не успел ничего сказать: дверь в сарай захлопнулась, окна затряслись, а сам сарай рывком оторвало от земли и закружило в воздухе.  
До Нью-Йорка добрался зимний шторм Баки.

***

Первым, что увидел Уэйд, когда очнулся, была та самая боеголовка. Она нависала над ним, смертоносная, как Кейбл, и неумолимая, как Оскар Леонардо ДиКаприо, плавно покачиваясь в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Боеголовка была примотана к потолку при помощи паутины одним очень заботливым Паучком, который стоял неподалеку и смотрел из окна сарая куда-то в даль.  
\- Тетя Мэй меня убьет, - тихо бормотал Питер. - Тетя Мэй меня убьет.  
У Паучка, подумал Уэйд, была отличная интуиция, помноженная на прокачанное паучье чутье - и эта интуиция всегда лажала, когда дело касалось женщин.  
"У этого парня никогда не будет девушки", - заметил Желтый.  
"Прям как в том меме", - подтвердил Белый.  
Уэйд поднырнул под боеголовкой и в несколько шагов оказался рядом с окном. За стеклом простиралось огромное кукурузное поле.  
\- Я что-то не понял, - задумчиво протянул Уэйд. - Это, вообще, что. Я на такое не подписывался. Что это за влажные фантазии Стивена Кинга?  
На последних словах Уэйд даже закрыл Питеру уши руками. Он так и не понял, как это произошло; как будто какая-то неведомая сила заставила его поднять руки и сделать это.  
"Магия", - предположил Желтый.  
"Цензура", - не согласился Белый.  
\- В этом сарае оставаться нельзя, - подытожил Уэйд, опасливо покосившись на боеголовку. Он попытался вспомнить, зачем вообще притащил ее в сарай тети Мэй, но память его в очередной раз подвела (и эй, не подумайте, память была единственной частью организма Уэйда Уилсона, которая периодически его подводила), но воспоминания испарились из головы, как деньги в казино Лас-Вегаса, и Уэйд решил последовать плану Б.  
План Б заключался в том, чтобы забить.  
\- Ну, я пошел.  
Уэйд посмотрел на Питера. Питер глубоко вздохнул, чтобы что-то сказать.  
\- И Паучок. Давай договоримся так: можешь говорить все, что угодно, кроме "Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея".  
Питер выдохнул. И ничего не сказал.  
"Магия", - настаивал Желтый.  
"Убеждение", - настаивал Белый.  
Уэйд открыл дверь, сделал первый шаг - и тут же споткнулся о чьи-то ноги.

***

Ноги оказались металлическими и красиво блестели на солнце. Уэйд даже попытался разглядеть на их поверхности свое отражение, но не понравился себе и с досады пнул по железу.  
\- Паучок, мы больше не в Канзасе, - сказал Уэйд. С географией у Уэйда было почти так же, как с зоологией, но он не унывал. Паучок любил его не за академические знания, а за неоспоримое обаяние.  
\- Походу мы завалили робота. Интересно, сколько в этом штате дают за убийство робота? Не парься, - продолжил Уэйд, встретившись взглядом с кислой физиономией Питера. - Тебя не посадят, ты еще несовершеннолетний. А я сумасшедший. Представляешь, Паучок, как выгодно в Америке быть сумасшедшим? Все любят сумасшедших! Крейзи из э нью секси! Если я буду баллотироваться на выборы президента, то только под этим слоганом. Ну что ты так смотришь, Паучок? Ты же умный, согласись, президент из меня получится круче, чем из Дональда Трампа!  
Питер по-прежнему смотрел на Уэйда скептически. Уэйд решил, что это из-за того, что Питеру еще нет 18, и он жалеет, что не сможет за него проголосовать.  
\- В крайнем случае, - заговорщически сказал Уэйд. - Свалим все на твою тетю. В конце концов, сарай - ее имущество.  
Питер хотел было что-то сказать, и Уэйд даже догадывался, что бы это могло быть, но вслух это произнести Питер так и не смог.  
\- Ладно-ладно, не будем трогать тетю. Всегда можно свалить все на Тони Старка. А вот, кстати, и он.  
Тони Старк сидел у забора, проложенного по кромке кукурузного поля, в полном обмундировании Железного человека и со спущенным забралом. Рядом с ним сидела худшая половина капитана Америки - или одна треть, с математикой у Уэйда тоже было неважно, когда дело не касалось денег, и он не мог точно определить, на сколько процентов скукожился капитан.  
Логика подсказывала, впрочем, что это был действительно он - капитан Америка. Логика опиралась на щит, который стоял рядом с капитаном.  
\- Паучок, похоже мы попали на кастинг в Мстители.

***

\- Что это еще за пугало? - спросил Уэйд, указывая на кукурузное поле. Там был человек, смутно похожий на Тора, который пытался вытащить застрявший в земле молот.  
\- Это Тор, - ответил Стив Роджерс. - У него, кажется, проблемы.  
\- У нас у всех тут. Проблемы, - хрипло заметил Тони Старк. - Из-за Альтрона.  
\- Это еще кто?  
\- Тот, кого вы раздавили своим сараем. Робот с искусственным интеллектом, который возомнил себя богом и решил устроить Апокалипсис.  
\- Поосторожнее с выражениями, - предостерег Стива Тони. - У нас тут другая франшиза.  
\- Альтрон отнял у нас самое дорогое. У меня - храбрость. У Тора - достоинство.  
\- Мозги он у него отнял, мозги, посмотри только на него!  
Стив сделал многозначительную паузу.  
\- А у Тони он отнял...  
Тони картинно покачал головой и смахнул с лица скупую мужскую слезу.  
\- Виски. Эта железная тварь отняла у меня весь виски.  
\- Но теперь вы убили Альтрона, - Стив махнул рукой в сторону сарая, - и у нас есть шанс на...  
\- Сиквел? - догадался Уэйд.  
\- Реабилитацию.  
Перспективы сиквела нравились Уэйду больше, чем реабилитация, но он привык работать со сжатым бюджетом. Или с хреновыми спецэффектами.  
К ним, например, относился огромный розовый пузырь, который замаячил на горизонте.

***

В пузыре прилетела Наташа Романова.  
\- Наташа?  
\- Глинда, - слишком грубо для доброй волшебницы поправила его Наташа. И тихо предупредила:  
\- Не разрушай мое прикрытие.  
На ней было розовое платье и парик, который делал из нее блондинку. Или куклу Барби. Уэйд не мог определиться - мешала боевая раскраска на лице, довольно успешно маскировавшая естественные черты лица.  
"Это фотошоп, дубина", - с осуждением заметил Белый. Недавно Уэйд подрался с Дардевилом, и с тех пор Белый повадился цитировать Библию и бороться за справедливость. Белый кивнул, словно одобряя его мысли, и добавил: "Спецэффекты. Люди старались, работали на "Оскар", а ты - боевая раскраска."  
"Скажи спасибо, что он не вспомнил про феминисток", - с придыханием произнес Желтый. Желтый был ебнутым и безбашенным, он не боялся говорить правду в глаза, но с феминистками все равно предпочитал не связываться.  
\- Спасибо, - Уэйд не заметил, как сказал это вслух.  
\- Почему она в розовом и блондинка? - с подозрением спросил Старк, несколько раз моргнул и попытался пнуть Стива. Тот увернулся. Старк задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки, а потом спросил еще раз, - Нет, серьезно, почему? Я же не один это вижу, правда? Я не пил, я не могу ошибаться.  
\- Мерчендайзинг, - ответила Наташа. - Они предложили выбор: латекс и декольте - или розовое платье. Выбор был очевиден. Элль Вудс бы одобрила. Опять же, - тут Наташа снова перешла на шепот и многозначительно покосилась на гигантскую надпись "Марвел" на горизонте, которую Уэйд раньше, почему-то не замечал. - у блондинки в розовом больше шансов на игрушку от "Диснея".  
Из глубин кукурузного поля к ним наконец-то подошел Тор. Длинные волосы блондина Тора красиво развевались на ветру, а некогда красный плащ от бесплотных трудов потерял свой первоначальный облик, выцвел, и теперь казался одим из пятидесяти оттенков розового.  
\- Одним словом, Уэйд, поздравляю. Вы завалили Альтрона. В награду вы получаете квест.  
\- А мы? - подал голос Тони.  
\- Вы - тоже. Но - в наказание.  
Наташа достала откуда-то из кринолина пачку бумаги, карту, два пистолета, кубик Рубика, бутылочку водки из мини-бара и значок с орденом Ленина.  
\- Так. Ты, Уэйд, получишь сценарий, - начала Наташа и отдала пачку бумаги Уэйду. Тот повертел ее в руках, но так и не нашел ни одного читаемого символа. Бумага была девственно чистой, почти как Белый. - Сценария еще нет, но он сказал, что ты разберешься. Найдешь скрытый смысл. Двойное дно.  
"Дно", - повторил за ней Желтый. "Я бы даже сказал - днище."  
\- Тебе, Старк, - пистолеты. Они не работают, починишь по дороге, отдашь мне, понял? - Старк печально посмотрел на бутылочку водки, но ничего не сказал. Он знал, что в России все делают за бутылку водки, но они были в сказке, так что приходилось вкалывать бесплатно.  
\- Стив, тебе - карта. Пойдете по дороге из желтого кирпича, никуда не сворачивая.  
\- Но на карте нет дороги из желтого кирпича.  
\- Будет доступна в следующем апдейте Гугл Мэпс. Тор, тебе - кубик Рубика. Только достойные могут его собрать.  
Тор принял кубик Рубика так, словно это было величайшее сокровище во всей вселенной. Камень Бесконечности. Настоящий Тессеракт - пусть Уэйд нихрена не знал, что такое Тессеракт, но это название почему-то лезло ему в голову, и Уэйд списал это на шизофрению. Кубик вспыхнул странным голубым светом, но тут же погас - почти как в рекламе Орбита.  
Наташа в задумчивости посмотрела на бутылку водки и орден Ленина, которые остались у нее в руках. Питер выжидающе посмотрел на Наташу.  
\- Добро пожаловать в "Марвел", - сказала она, наконец, и протянула Питеру орден Ленина, а бутылку водки выпила залпом. - Тебе 15 и нельзя, а мне уже нечего терять.  
Питер покрутил орден в руках. Уэйду с подозрением взглянул на то, что было изображено на маленькой невзрачной железке.  
\- Это что, ДиКаприо?  
\- Это - на удачу. Тот, кто носит этот орден, будет жить вечно.  
Уэйд довольно покачал головой.  
Бессмертный Паучок его вполне устраивал.

***

Карта привела их к Изумрудному городу. Вернее, к тому, что, по всей видимости, когда-то было изумрудным городом.  
\- Похоже на сарай тети Мэй, - заметил Уэйд, осматривая обшарпанные стены, обтянутые зеленой тканью.  
\- Все дело в спецэффектах, - ответил незнакомый мужчина, встретивший их у дверей.  
\- Пожалуйста, не забудьте надеть ваши 3D-очки, - добавил он же, но другим голосом, создавая стерео-эффект.  
Уэйд поспешно натянул их на нос. Незнакомый мужчина на глазах раздвоился.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Марвел, - хором ответили мужчины.  
"Руссо", - предположил Желтый.  
"ЭЛФВ", - уточнил Белый.  
Уэйд осмотрелся по сторонам: город расцветал перед его глазами, как будто зеленая ткань волшебным образом превратилась в доллары, а те - в годовой бюджет на графику.  
\- Зацени, Паучок! - Уэйд хлопнул Питера по плечу. - Это же Джосс Уэдон!  
Джосс Уэдон сидел в самом углу, в тени, стараясь слиться с местностью. На нем был самодельный костюм летучей мыши.  
\- Меня здесь нет, - открестился от них Джосс. - Это не те дроиды, которых вы ищете. Вам нужен Оз. Не тот, который оборотень. И не тот, который тюрьма. Используйте дедукцию и британский акцент.  
\- Паучок, твой выход, - предложил Уэйд. - Используй лунную призму!  
Питер задумался - и снова ничего не сказал.  
\- Нет, серьезно, Паучок! У тебя есть вообще какие-нибудь другие мысли в голове? Я думал, тебя укусил паук, а не капитан Америка!  
\- Я никого не кусал, - на всякий случай сообщил Стив.  
\- Я занесу это в протокол, - серьезно заметил Тони.  
\- Нам нужно к волшебнику Оз, - перебил их Тор.  
\- А ну-ка повтори, - потребовал Тони Старк.  
\- Нам нужно к волшебнику Оз, - повторил Тор.  
\- Дружище, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но дедукция и британский акцент - не твои сильные стороны.  
\- Там так написано, - дружелюбно заметил Тор и махнул рукой.  
В стене появилась дверь, на которой горела надпись "К волшебнику Оз - сюда".

***

Первым, что они услышали - был голос.  
\- Можете снимать очки, - сказал голос. Он пробирался откуда-то из глубин подсознания, шевелил душу, и от него мурашки бежали по коже. Голос говорил с явным британским акцентом и немного пришепетывал по-змеиному.  
\- Я серьезно, можете снимать очки, - повторил голос настойчивее и спокойнее, как будто кто-то отключил хорошие динамики, и остались только встроенные. - От них глаза болят.  
Уэйд снял очки. Вместо огромного тронного зала оказалась обычная комната с четыремя стенами, в центре которой стоял стул, обернутый зеленой простыней.  
На стуле сидел он.  
Он был обтянут всевозможными датчиками и мерцающими точками.  
\- Ты - Оз? - Уэйд не стал тянуть быка за рога. Во-первых, здесь не было быка. Во-вторых, ему не хотелось жестоко обращаться с животными.  
\- Я - доктор Бенедикт "Стивен Стрэндж" Камбербэтч, - устало ответил человек на стуле. - Но можете называть меня Оз. Это будет гораздо проще, чем произнести мое имя.  
\- Доктор ... кто?  
\- Оз. Просто Оз. Так будет лучше. Я проверял.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Ну, мы, типа, пришли, - попытался сказать Уэйд на камеру, чтобы пробить четвертую стену.  
Стена устояла.  
Камеры не было.  
\- Не понял, - не понял Уэйд. - Ты что-нибудь понимаешь, Паучок?  
\- Ох, простите, я должен был предложить вам чаю, да? - Оз достал из под стула сценарий. - Или яду. Тут неразборчиво написано.  
\- У нас типа квест, - перебил его Тони. Тони выглядел так, как будто он прошел сквозь пустыню к миражу, а вместо вожделенной воды - или водки, в случае Тони Старка, - ему пытались подсунуть молоко. Тони Старк не любил молоко. От молока у Тони Старка начинались тяжелые воспоминания о детстве. - И ты типа должен дать нам то, что нам нужно.  
Оз перевернул еще несколько страниц в сценарии.  
\- Так. По сценарию у нас - кульминация. Это значит, что внешние цели героев должны смениться внутренними, чтобы завершились арки героев. Какие у вас внешние цели?  
\- Я потерял собственное достоинство, - начал Тор. - И не могу поднять свой молот.  
\- Я, конечно, не специалист, - сказал Оз. - но что-то мне подсказывает, что все дело - в семье.  
\- Локи. Черт возьми, это все Локи, - догадался Тор и стукнул кулаком по стене. Стена все еще стояла.  
\- Предлагаю решить эти проблемы...в сиквеле?  
Тор вздохнул и повертел в руках кубик Рубика. На гранях отчетливо читалось слово "Рагнарек".  
\- Я потерял храбрость, - сменил его Стив.  
\- Вы хотели сказать, Баки? - с сомнением осведомился Оз, посмотрев в сценарий.  
Стив задумался.  
\- Я, конечно, не специалист, - добавил Оз следом, - но мне кажется, что вам просто хочется врезать по идеальным белым зубам Тони Старка.  
\- Эй, это была моя реплика! - заметил Тони.  
Стив задумался.  
\- Предлагаю решить эти проблемы в сиквеле. Следующий!  
Тони Старк был непреклонен.  
\- Я потерял виски. Мне нужен чертов виски, Дэвид Блейн, или я за себя не отвечаю.  
\- Предлагаю решить эти проблемы в... о, простите. Студия не выделила деньги на отдельный сиквел. Вот, - Оз достал из-под стула бутылку бурбона. Глаза Тони Старка загорелись в темноте ярким светом надежды.  
Возможно, это был реактор.  
\- Уэйд Уилсон, - Оз продолжил читать сценарий. - с далекого дикого Запада.  
\- Вообще-то, из Канады, - заметил Уэйд. - Но у меня плохо с географией.  
\- По сценарию вы должны были убить Альтрона.  
\- Убили.  
\- А потом - злую ведьму Запада.  
\- Злая ведьма Запада? Это еще кто? Сара Пейлин? Э.Л.Джеймс? Ева Грин?  
\- Локи. Или Баки. Тут неразборчиво написано, - Оз протянул Уэйду страницу сценария - ей оказалась распечатка какого-то хейтерского блога на тумблере. - Впрочем, у тебя не получится.  
\- Это еще почему? Чувак, ты меня сейчас в самое сердце ранил, - обиделся Уэйд.  
Он был готов убить кого угодно, хоть Локи, хоть Баки, хоть президента Кеннеди - он, черт возьми, был офигенным наемником.  
Кого угодно - ну, кроме Паучка. И Наташи.  
Леон научил его не трогать женщин и детей.  
"Не трогать, как же", - заметил Желтый.  
"Вырезано цензурой", - добавил Белый.  
\- Потому что они нужны для сиквела, - ответил Оз. - Без сиквела не будет денег, а без денег - сиквела. Кроме того, Уэйд Уилсон, ты вообще что хочешь?  
Уэйд задумался. У него не было внешней цели. И внутренней тоже не было. Так бывает, когда у тебя шизофрения, или твой сценарий писал кто-то с шизофренией - или просто непроходимый идиот.  
\- Паучок, скажи что-нибудь. Можешь даже про свою идею сказать, если хочешь, только не молчи уже!  
\- Я хочу домой, - сказал, наконец, Питер Паркер. - У меня завтра экзамен по физике, а еще я обещал тете Мэй, что схожу за молоком.  
По сценарию ему была отведена роль Дороти.  
\- Эй, подождите. Стоп. Если Паучок - Дороти, то кто же я? - недоуменно спросил Уэйд.  
\- Предлагаю решить эти проблемы в сиквеле, - со свойственным ему драматизмом продекламировал Оз.  
Бенедикту Камбербэтчу грозила очередная БАФТА.


End file.
